3 legendary Warriors
by juancho
Summary: a guy who has to save the world from an evil, and in his journey he founds the other 2 warriors.
1. The demons Invasion

3 Legendary Warriors Chapter 1 "The demons Invasion"  
  
Mom: Zerge. Wake up.... They are here, we got to run.  
  
Zerge: Huh? What? What's happening?  
  
Mom: Zerge! We got to run, the demons are just outside your dad and the rest are taking care of them for a while but they wont hold it that much so we got to get out here.  
  
Zerge: Ok. Lets go.  
  
(Far from the town)  
  
Mom: AHHHH..... Zerge help me!!  
  
Zerge: Huh? (Looks back) Hey, let her go!!!! (Gives the demon a punch) Lets go mom we have to run.  
  
Mom: thanks son. We got to get going but I won't hold the pain so much so if something happens continue without me.  
  
Zerge: ok, but lets run they are chasing us.  
  
Mom: yeah.  
  
Much time later Zerge and his mom get to a cave.  
  
Zerge: Huh?! I think we are save here mom.  
  
Zerge: Huh? Mom where are you? MOM!?!?!?!?!?! Where are you? MOM? Don't scare me... where are you? MOM? (Tears starts to come out of his eyes) he suddenly turns back and sees a light. Huh? What is it??  
  
Suddenly a ray of thunder hits Zerge and he faints. A couple of minutes later Zerge opens his eyes.  
  
Zerge: What is wrong with me? I feel strange, I feel power. Where is my mom? I got to find her!  
  
Zerge starts running and he gets to the woods...  
  
Zerge: MOM!!! Are you here? Please answer!!!  
  
Zerge stayed looking for his mom in the woods for a long time......  
  
Zerge: This is nonsense I will never find her I have to go back to the cave. There I will be able to rest. 


	2. Zerge, the Thunder Warrior

3 Legendary Warriors Chapter 2 "Zerge, the Thunder Warrior"  
  
Previously on "3 Legendary Warriors", Zerge faints thanks to the power of a ray that hit him, when he wakes he feels powerful. He looks for his mom but he doesn't find her so gets back to the cave and lies down.  
  
Some minutes later Zerge wakes up.  
  
Zerge: Oh I didn't realized it was still night I have to go help dad he must be really hurt.  
  
Zerge starts to run.  
  
In the town.  
  
Zerge: Huh? What happened here (everything is a disaster) huh? Where is my dad? Dad?! Where are you!!! It's me!!! ZERGE!!  
  
He turns back and sees a lot of demons getting together to form a super demon.  
  
Super Demon: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It's the little Zergy sorry about his dad??  
  
Zerge: (Pointing at the demon) Shut up!!! What did you do with him bitch??  
  
A ray of thunder starts growing from Zerge´s hand and all of a sudden it turns into a Sword of thunder!!!!  
  
Zerge: I'm going to kill you!!!  
  
He makes a jump and with its sword hits the demons head and something really shiny falls out of it they start fighting and the demon hits Zerge, he hits him again, and again, until Zerge stays in the floor andcant move anymore, Suddenly Zerges sword starts to decrease and his power gets weaker each second.  
  
Zerge: (talking to himself) Oh no!! This is bad I have to run otherwise this demon is going to kill me, but... where?? Theres the super demon, and the rest of the exits are all covered by little demons, so ill have to recuperate power... but how??  
  
Suddenly a light from the dark night appears... A ray of thunder comes down and it turns into a little person.. Time stops.  
  
Little Person: Hi, Zerge.  
  
Zerge: Huh? How do you know my name?  
  
Little Person: Zerge, im your teammate, im your fairy friend, my name is Navi, and now you have been selected as one of the 3 Legendary warriors that will save the world from this demons.  
  
Zerge: What the...??? How im I gonna do that, this thunder power could just be achieved for that moment, now I haven't being able to use it again.  
  
Navi: Yeah, I know, but that's why I have came to you, because im gonna let you use my power, when my power and your power get together, you can achieve your thunder power, We will meet again, after this, you will be able to achieve your thunder power for only 3 minutes, you are gonna turn back, and hit all the little demons, then, you have to start running, and you will find the Aqua forest, ill meet you there and teach you how to use my powers to combine it with yours.  
  
Zerge: Yeah!!  
  
Time sets normal again  
  
Zerges powers start to grow again.  
  
Zerge: Ok, I got to look back. Got it. Nows the time, to Attack!!!  
  
Zerge makes a huge jump like never before and hits all the little demons. He starts running.  
  
Zerge: Ok, according to Navi, if I run, I will be able to reach the Aqua Forest. Yeah!! 


	3. Aquil, the Aqua Warrior

3 Legendary Warriors Chapter 3 "Aquil, the Aqua Warrior"  
  
Previously on 3 Legendary Warriors: Zerge was fighting the demon, then Navi comes down to help him. Navi tells Zerge that in the Aqua Forest he will find the other warrior.  
  
In the Aqua Forest.  
  
Aquil:(running the fastest he could, and worried): Sister!!!! Where are you???You poor little demon, when I found you, ill kill you!!!!  
  
Little Demon:(whispering): Im just behind you, he takes a knive from his pocket.  
  
Sister: AQUIL!!! BEHIND YOU!!!!  
  
Aquil: What??? AHHHHH!!!!  
  
The little demon gets to make Aquil a cut in his arm. Little drops of blue blood come down.  
  
Aquil: You bitch!! Youll die!!!  
  
Suddenly Aquil gets into the lake in the Aqua Forest. Like 2 seconds later a huge wave forms and hits the demon. Unfortunately, the demon was able to throw the sister to another demon in the air. The flying demon leaves with Aquils sister. After the huge wave ended, Aquil sees the little demon.  
  
Aquil: Where the hell is my sister???  
  
The demon doesn't answer.  
  
Aquil: Where is she you bitch??? Where???  
  
Little demon:(almost dying): haha, I will never tell you. And "dies".  
  
Aquil: I know you are not dead bitch, im from the aqua specie, one of our special abilities is to sense if there is life around us. I know you are not dead, answer!!!  
  
Little demon: Ok....but im not telling you a thing. So if the only way for you not to know where your sister is, is me, im gonna have to die. (The little demon slowly takes Aquils sword.), but if you are not gonna kill me, im gonna have to kill myself!!!!!  
  
The little demon with Aquils sword killed himself.  
  
Aquil: NOOO!!!!!NOOOO!!!! SISTER!!!! ILL SAVE YOU!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!!  
  
He starts running and cutting everything with his sword, but suddenly, his sword falls and little but powerful balls of water start coming out from each of his 10 fingers. Suddenly, time stops and a blue light comes from the sky, it turns into a little person.  
  
Little person: What happened Aquil??  
  
Aquil: They took my sister!!! And how do you know my name??  
  
Little Person: You have been selected to be 1 of the 3 Legendary Warriors that will save the world from this demons. And I, I am your teammate, im a fairy, my name is Bob. Remember that powerful water balls that you threw at the trees?? Well, that is my special power, I lend it to you for that moment, so when your power and my power get together, we can form a better power. Now, here in this forest is 1 of the other 2 warriors that have been selected. If you find him, we will talk again.  
  
Aquil: Huh? What? Come back here!!!  
  
Bob: Bye Aquil!!  
  
Aquil: Wait!!!!  
  
Time gets back to normal.  
  
Aquil: Great!! Now I have to a find a person in this huge forest. I better rest here.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other side of the Aqua Forest.  
  
Zerge: Man, where is that warrior???  
  
Zerge start walking straitly, until he found little drops of the blood of Aquil.  
  
Zerge: Huh? What is this, this place is all wet. ( he looks to a tree, and sees Aquil) AHHH!!!! What are you!!!  
  
Aquil: zzzzzz......  
  
Zerge: ohh, you are asleep,  
  
Aquil: (open his eyes the biggest he can): No, im Awake.  
  
Zerge: Ahhhhhh!!! Man you scared me!! So what are you doing in this place???  
  
Aquil: Well, they took my sister, and theres this crazy fairy, I think that he told me that I was chosen as a warrior to save that world, and that I have to find another warrior in this huge forest!!!!  
  
Zerge: What a coincidence!!! Im the other warrior and I was supposed to find you!!!  
  
Aquil: Really!! Hell men, that's cool.  
  
Zerge: Yeah!!! But the strange thing is that my fairy told me that when I found you I will talk to her again.  
  
Aquil: Yeah.... The same thing happened to me.  
  
Suddenly, a blue light and a ray of thunder came down and turn into Navi, and Bob.  
  
Zerge: Hey Navi.  
  
Aquil: Hey Bob.  
  
Navi and Bob: Ok, lets get the training started.  
  
Yeah!!!  
  
After days of hard training, they were finally ready.  
  
Aquil: oh men, im exhausted.  
  
Zerge: Yeah me too. We better rest. 


End file.
